


Slipping and Falling

by anne_supermarvelncisfiveo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo/pseuds/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the streets are icy you're guarantied to fall. But in what way will you fall today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping and Falling

You were carefully walking along the street. Snow covered the houses and their roofs, whilst the streets were covered in something more unpleasant. Ice. You had almost fallen three times already, and you weren’t ready to face the ice, literally. You cursed again. Why did you thought it was a good idea to get coffee. You were sure that if you went home from the university directly you made it home before the snow fell. Suddenly a dog ran past you, which caused you to jump in the air. “Godalming!” You lost your balance and slipped on the ice. You felt the cold and wet ice through your clothes when you fell on your butt in a snowbank. “Ogosh.” You heard someone laughing and looked around. You saw this amazingly stunning guy standing a few feet away, almost crying from laughter. “What are you looking at!” You were trying to sound angry, but you could feel a laughter coming up as well. “Oh, I’m so sorry, but it looked so ridiculous.” He was still laughing and you could see him actually wiping away tears. His laugh was cute, and before you knew it you were laughing too. “Yeah, I thought so.” He slowly walked over to you and stretched out his arm. “Here, let me help you.” You gladly took his hand but as he tried to help you up, the dog came running back, this time crashing into the boys’ legs, making him fall face forward in the snowbank next to you. You were shocked at first, but bursted out in laughter quickly after. He turned himself around and you could see he was laughing as well. You just laid there for a while, laughing. As you wiped the tears off your face you saw the guy was standing already. “Second change?” He held out his hand and you gladly accepted it. This time he managed to help you up your feet without falling. “Well, thank you!” You smiled at him. “I’m Steve, by the way.” “Y/N.” He smiled at you. “Fancy a drink to warm up to?” You nodded. “Sounds lovely.” He took you to a small place in one off the side streets of the town.

 

“I never knew this place existed!” He smiled at you. “I came here often when I grew up.” You took a seat and he ordered to hot chocolates. You gladly shook off your wet coat. “Here you go.” The owner of the café put down your drinks and you warmed your hands on it. “Are you cold?” He looked at you, questioningly. “A bit.” You smiled reassuring. He had already taken off his coat, but took off his vest as well, showing his muscles through his shirt.  “Here, a tank top is way too cold in this weather.” You politely refused, not wanting to look needy, but he put it around your shoulders anyway. “Thank you.” He smiled at you and drank his hot chocolate. “So, how did it feel to get shuffled down by a dog.” He laughed. “Cold.” As you smiled back at him, you noticed a small leaf, sitting in his hair. “You’ve got… something.” Your hand moved to his face as you moved a bit closer. You plucked it out of his hair, before you noticed that you were sitting very close to him. “Oh, sorry.” You looked down and moved back. “Don’t be.” He smiled at you and moved a bit closer himself. You decided to ignore it and drink your chocolate, but you could feel your heartbeat rise. “So, would you mind telling me a bit about yourself? I mean, it’s not often I get to witness a pretty girl fall that ridiculous in the snow.” He smiled. “Well…” You told him a bit about yourself, after which he told him about himself. “Well, sounds exhausting. How get you’re not tired all the time?” He told you about the many trips abroad, the missions as he would call it. You were very interested. “Euhm, sir, may I.. may I have an autograph? It’s.. It’s for my son.” He was interrupted by an elderly woman. “Sure, ma’am.” He smiled and signed the book he was holding in front of him. “Here you go!” she thanked him and walked off. “Wait, are you famous or something?” He smiled at you. “You don’t watch the news very often, do you.” You shook your head. “Not really.” He laughed. “Thought so. It’s not often someone doesn’t recognize me.” You blinked a couple of times. “I kinda liked it.” You blinked again. “So, you’re not going to tell me?” He shook his head. “I think not.” He smiled. “You know what, I’m going to let you figure that out by yourself.” You smirked. “Fine.” You grabbed the newspaper sitting on the table and went through it, but nothing came up. “Can I call hints?” He laughed. “All right. You can ask two questions.” “Are you famous through media? Like movies or singing?” He shook his head. “Arg..” He smiled. “I can guess right, as many times as I want?” He nodded. You guessed at least ten random persons that came to mind, to all of which he shook his head.

 

You sat together for a couple of more hours, before the owner politely asked us to leave, since he was closing. “My apologies!” Steve paid for your drinks and the two of you walked back onto the streets, that were still covered by ice. You hadn’t taken more than ten steps before you almost slipped again, but luckily Steve caught you. “Thank you.” You smiled, unsecure. “Figured it out already?” You shook your head. “Well, do you need more time?” You nodded. “Would you come to my place for a drink then?” You looked at him and smirked a bit. “Sounds good.” During the entire night you had become closer and closer to him, and you could see yourself falling for him. “Can I exchange one question for a hint from you. I mean, something that gets me on my way?” He laughed. “All right then.” He thought for a minute before answering. “I get to wear a special suit whilst saving and fighting people.” You stopped him and looked him in the eyes. “Waaaaiiit, you’re not one of those flying people that saved New York, are you?” He smiled and your eyes widenth. “You’re a hero?” He nodded. “People call me that, yeah. I prefer enhanced human being who fights for the good.” You smiled. “Should have guessed it, I mean, you’re pretty hero like.” He laughed. “Well, I was kinda glad you didn’t. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to talk to someone who treats me like a normal person.” You smiled at him. “Do people act so different towards you?” He nodded, a sad gaze in his eyes. “Yeah. Some are afraid, some want to impress you. Some people only hang out with you because they think you’re famous.” “Yeah, that makes sense though.” You smiled at him and noticed he still had his sad look. “I guess I shouldn’t have guessed about who you really are.” You looked down. After a few seconds you could feel his fingers lift up your head. “Y/N, it doesn’t matter. You guessed, and still, you don’t treat me like I’m someone else.” You smiled a bit. “Well, you aren’t someone else, are you. You’re still the guy that got shuffled down by a dog and fell face forward in the snow.” He laughed. “I guess so.”

 

The both of you continued your way to his apartment. “You go first.” Like a gentlemen he opened the door for you and let you in. As you walked up the stairs leading to another door, he walked behind you. “The door is locked.” You turned around at the top stairs and smirked at him whilst leaning against the door. “Let me open it.” Steve walked up to you until he was standing on the step beneath yours. His eyes never lost contact with yours and you could feel your heartbeat rise. His face was extremely close when he put his key in the lock. You could feel his breath on your face. Your eyes shifted to his lips for a second before returning to his eyes. But that was all it took. His lips crashed to yours as you were pushed against the door. The kiss was passionate and lustful. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, whilst he pulled you closed by your waist. When the two of you broke the kiss you had to catch your breath. You could see him smile and you smiled back. “Let’s get that drink.” You smiled as he opened the door and you walked in. His apartment was quite large, and filled with memorabilia. You saw baseball stuff, old records, pictures. “Wow.” You were quite impressed by his style. Steve appeared next to you, holding two glasses of red wine. “Impressed?” You nodded and accepted one of the glasses. “Is that you?” You pointed to one of his pictures, in which you saw two men. “Yeah, me and Bucky.” You studied the photo more closer and judging by the state of it, it had to be more than 50 years old. You spun around on your heels, looking at him. “How old are you?” He smiled and held a hand through his hair. “…76…” You smiled. “Thought so.” He smiled a bit unsecure. “Don’t worry Steve, I’m not going to treat you different.” His smile became relieved a bit. You put down your glass and walked over to him. “I guess you can say I have a thing for older guys.” Steve closed the distance between you, your lips connecting again. This time the kiss was filled with lust, and you already knew what it would lead to.

 

You were picked up with ease, as your arm clang tight around his neck. Without breaking the kiss he walked to the bedroom and laid you down on his bed. His body hovered over yours as his hands travelled over your body. Your vest was thrown on the ground, and your top followed soon after. “You look so pretty, Y/N.” His lips moved to your neck, as your hands travelled under his shirt. It was the next piece of clothing that was discarded on the ground. His chest was just as muscled as you had imagined. You moaned softly when his hands went under your bra and caressed your nipples. A big smile appeared on his face and he got rid of your bra quickly. You felt a tension rise in your stomach and you were getting a bit impatient. Your hands made it’s way to his belt and unbuckled it. With a bit help from him his jeans were pushed off, followed by yours. You could see Steve was just as excited as you were and you kissed him again. “Please.” That was all you had to say, as he pushed both your underwear down. His finger went through your folds, testing your wetness. “All ready for me.” He kissed your neck as his member poked your entrance. You moaned at his touch and cried out his name when he pushed into you. He filled you completely, sending pleasure through your body. A moan escaped his lips as well as he slowly started to move. “Y/N…” his voice was a mere whisper filled with lust. The pace quickened and he started hitting your g-spot with every thrust. “Steve…” You cried out his name again and again whilst you felt the tension build in your stomach. Your hands gripped the sheets tight. Steve crashed his lips onto yours as he sped up the pace even more, making you see stars. An orgasm washed over you, stronger than you ever felt. You could feel the strength leave your body and being replaced by pleasure. Steve came soon after, moaning your name. You were out of breath as Steve laid down next to you, panting as well. His arms pulled you closer as you laid your head on his chest. His heart was beating at a high rate and you smiled. “We should do that again.” You laughed. “Yes, we should.” As you looked up you saw Steve looking down on you. His lips softly kissed yours and you could feel him smile. “I knew you were different the moment I saw you fall into the snow.” You laughed. “Never thought me falling could lead to something else than bruises.” He laughed with you as he pulled up the sheets, covering the both off you. "Goodnight Y/" "Goodnight" You fell asleep soon after, in Steve’s arms, peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, a quick story inbetween the series! Hope you like it! If you like this one, please read Alarms and Underwear and Champagne, Red Dress and High Heels. Please comment your opinions and have fun reading!
> 
> XOXOX


End file.
